


Sharpie on a Paper Coffee Cup

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [84]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Pining Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Janus and Roman are two oblivious idiots that are so incredibly oblivious of the other’s pining that their friends have to take drastic measures to get them to finally admit or reveal their interest and feelings.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Sharpie on a Paper Coffee Cup

Janus sighed.

Resting his elbow on the counter with his hand propped up on his hand, he looked out into the coffee shop with unfocused eyes. 

There were flashes of images dancing behind his eyes, from a hearty smile to the look of his hair and the slight definition of his body. The guy was just so beautiful-

“Jay, stop thinking about that guy’s ass again and go help Virgil with his order. He’s been called your name for almost a minute now” Remus’s voice immediately beside him brought him abruptly out of his memories. Janus jumped, his arm slipping from the counter before he could get his proper balance. 

It was only Remus’s firm grip on his upper arm from across the counter that prevented Janus from falling and hitting his chin on the counter he was just resting on.

“Whoa, nearly took out your own chin there Tickling My Jannies,” Remus frowned, if only for a moment. “You okay?”

Janus glared halfheartedly at Remus as he brushed the front of his apron off, smoothing the wrinkles he made in it from his near fall.

“I’m fine Remus. And no, I wasn’t thinking about his ass.” Janus savored the half truth for what it was, enough to likely satisfy but not fulfill.

Resting his own elbow on the counter and placing his head in his hand like Janus had, Remus smirked.

“But you were thinking about him, weren’t you?” Remus bobbed his eyebrows suggestively at Janus in his nonchalant posture.

Menatally cursing Remus’s honed ability to tell when Janus was lying, Janus scowled at Remus, but made no attempt to deny the claim. Remus would know, so it was better to stay silent.

“Oh you were. If he’s on your mind so much, how about you finally tell him how you-”

“No.” Janus cut off Remus curtly, turning away from his still smirking visage, as if Remus would cease to exist the moment he turned around.

Remus was finally silent for a moment before he spoke up again, something very mischievous in his voice.

“Well, even if you aren’t taking your chance today, your future lover just walked by the window,” Remus’s smug face was in the corner of Janus’s eye when he whipped around to face the doorway. “He’s early today and oh! He has friends this time! What if you all instead had a gang b-”

If Remus said anything after that it was all bunk to Janus’s ears as he watched the man of his wildest dreams open the door to the coffee shop just as he turned around. Janus was breathless as he watched the confidence and the initially infuriated bravado that he exuded just by seeing him. There were others behind him, but they were background static to Janus in comparison to him.

Janus never wanted the glorious moment to end, but the guy’s gaze grandly sweeped over the coffee shop and was rapidly approaching him. So despite his misgivings about it, Janus turned back to Virgil after keeping him waiting for the order.

Virgil’s expression morphed quickly, his eyebrows furrowing as his mouth pinched and then drawing up towards the middle of his forehead and then finally raising as he looked beyond Janus likely to the guy of Janus’s dreams. Virgil rolled his eyes as he could tell Janus was trying hard not to turn around

“Come on Juliet, we need to get this order ready.”

Janus frowned. 

“Juliet? That’s-”

Virgil huffed, shoving a customer’s receipt into Janus’s hands to shut him up.

“Whatever, just don’t let him distract you from your job.”

-

“You’re gonna love it! They have the best stuff! After all, why else would I go?”

Roman announced joyously as he walked in front of his two friends towards the coffee shop he always went to.

However, he didn’t need to turn around to see the perplexed expression on Logan’s face; the little huff behind Roman only signaled his intuition was correct.

“I do not understand why you love to employ the use of rhetorical questions so often.” Logan’s voice spoke from behind Roman. His voice was dull as dull could be, so Roman was usually there to make sure everything else wasn’t dull for their friend group.

“Because I just do! There doesn’t need to be a reason, does there?” Roman smirked, not daring to turn around to face the glare at the back of his head from Logan. He knew what he was doing and Logan knew it too.

But Roman wasn’t about to admit it.

“There doesn’t have to be a reason, Lolo. Sometimes, you just… say stuff.” Patton piped up from beside Logan

“We’re here!” Roman said, finally turning around, carefully avoiding Logan’s glare as his face lit up. Logan frowned at Roman’s expression, but quickly got over that in favor of gripping Patton’s arm.

Patton didn’t look down at Logan’s hand, but silently took the hand and squeezed it.

“Yay! Lead the way, our fearless leader!” 

Roman puffed out his chest at being called their fearless leader as he turned towards the coffee shop door, opening it with all the drama he had inside of him. It wasn’t like the movies where everyone turned to look at him, but it was grand to anyone who was looking in the general direction, so Roman took it as a win.

His eyes swept over the coffee shop before they fell upon most of the reason he came to that particular coffee shop.

The captivating barista behind the counter.

His blond hair always caught the light right when Roman saw him and he just couldn’t help but melt at the sight of him.

It took him a long moment to register that someone was pulling his arm as he watched the barista go up to another barista to fill an order.

“-oman. Roman!” Patton’s voice cut in.

Roman jolted, his surroundings similarly jolting back into focus. He tore his eyes from the barista to see Patton look at him with a concerned and also slightly amused expression.

“Huh, Patton?”

“You’ve been standing there for like… 15 seconds just staring. I know he’s hot, but let’s get to our seats. I’ll order, Roman if you’re fine getting orders? Everyone’s regulars?”

Roman glanced back at the barista, and almost missed his cue to respond.

“Oh, uh… yeah. For both.”

“Indeed.” Logan echoed

Roman hoped the blush on his cheeks wasn’t obvious, but by Logan’s amused expression, much like Patton’s when he had been staring, he was greatly failing.

“Don’t, Logan.” 

Logan lobbed a raised eyebrow Roman’s way.

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

Roman huffed.

“You didn’t have to.”

-

Janus was shaking a little as he finished the last of someone’s order, carefully passing it off to one of his other coworkers. However, somehow, instead of ending with nothing in his hands, Janus was surprised to still have a coffee cup in his hands all of a sudden. Blinking down at it like it had three heads, Janus frowned.

He looked at the coworker he had just handed the cup he had before onto, but they had their hands full. So instead Janus looked behind him, where Virgil was casually walking away from him.

Oh Virgil, you tricky bastard. But… Why? Who’s coffee is this anyway?

Janus rolled his eyes and stepped up to the pickup counter where he rarely ever was unless he was thinking about that guy. He had never done pickup much, everyone else was always available to do it other than him.

Reading the label on the coffee cup, Janus raised his voice, a bit uncomfortable with how he had to project his voice.

“Uh… Roman?” 

Janus turned the coffee cup in his hands as he waited for the customer who bought the coffee to walk up. 

He nearly had a heart attack when the guy suddenly walked into his field of vision. Janus had lost track of him in the bustle of his work, but the guy was suddenly so close! 

It wasn’t until the guy walked up to the counter directly with an expectant look on his face that he realized.

This was this guy’s coffee.

I’m going to strangle Virgil the moment I get the chance.

“You called Roman? That’s me. Roman.” The guy- Roman said.

Janus’s brain completely short circuited at how confident and deep this guy’s voice was, it took him a moment to even regain a single thought after Roman’s voice. He completely forgot he was staring and not moving until Roman spoke up again.

“Um… are you… going give me my coffee? Did… you call the wrong name?”

Shaking his head partly in answer and partly to try to clear his thoughts, Janus opened his mouth to speak. But instead, he hastily shoved the coffee cup towards Roman to rectify his delay.

In his hurry, Janus shoved the coffee cup a little too hard towards Roman, causing the lid to perfectly pop off in a way that drenched the front of Roman’s shirt with the coffee he was meant to drink.

Janus froze, bugged eyed at what he had just done. He didn’t hesitate long, bolting for the exit of the counter nearby.

“I’m so, so, so sorry. Roman it was an accident. Let me- Whoa!”

Janus babbled apologies as he came around the counter frantically, having nabbed supplies to clean Roman’s shirt off. 

However, just as with the coffee cup mishap, Janus came in a little too fast. His feet slipped on the coffee he had just spilled and for a long, long moment he was flailing and falling.

“Whoa!”

Involuntarily closing his eyes, Janus was surprised to have a set of arms holding him up from falling. 

When Janus opened his eyes, he realized what had just occurred. He had slipped and Roman had caught him.

In a dip.

God he’s so hot dipping me like this. Wait… DIPPING ME!

Janus squeaked as his face was blasted into furnace level heat in an instant. 

Roman and Janus’s noses were only millimeters apart and Janus couldn’t stop how heavy his breathing was from his slowly fading panic.

“Hi.” Janus said breathily.

Roman gulped before he replied back. “Hi.”

And from opposite sides of the coffee shop, there were two shouts celebrating in unison at the display.

“Finally!”


End file.
